


Bare

by bah0rel



Category: Bare: A Pop Opera, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bah0rel/pseuds/bah0rel
Summary: Boarding school can be hard. Now mix that with Catholicism and two closet queers. John and Jamie are roommates and deeply in love, but cannot show it. They audition for their school play, Romeo and Juliet, and just like Romeo and Juliet, tragedy ensues. Will John get Jamie to open up?Outlander/Bare: A Pop Opera crossover.





	Bare

Father Bain walked along the aisle of the chapel, clutching a bible close in one hand and a smile across his face. He stepped up to the lectern, and looked at the students in front of him. 

“Welcome back, all,” he paused, once again looking around the congregation of students in front of him, “I hope you all enjoyed Christmas with your families. I should begin by telling you that today,” another pause, “today is the feast of the Epiphany. Today we celebrate the arrival of the three wise men to pay homage to the baby Jesus.” 

Father Bain walked away from the lectern, keeping his smile. 

“I want you to imagine what that journey must have been like: a journey resting entirely on faith that they would know where they were going once they arrived. Imagine what joy it must have been for them to finally reach their destination.” 

He paused once more and moved back to the lectern, clearing his throat and looking again at his students - in particular the seniors. 

“Seniors, you’re coming to the end of your four years here at St. Cecilia’s. You’ve lived together, studied together, and most importantly prayed with each other; strength for the journey.” He cleared his throat once more, “We begin in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” 

Father Bain led the students in confession, hearing the echoes of the confession prayer from each and everyone in the room. 

John Grey sat in the pew, hands clasped in front of his face as he prayed his confession. 

“To pray for me to the Lord, our God.” He mumbled. 

Suddenly, the room erupted in a loud repeat of what he had just said. Everyone had stood and stared at him, singling him out amongst the rest. 

“One of these boys ain’t like the others!” A boy shouted, looking around him to see who else would agree. Evidently, everyone did as they began to list off the things that John liked to do; things that were clearly against the norm of his gender. He sat there, eyes darting to and fro. 

Had somebody rumbled his secret? 

“Thoughts enslave him! Somebody save him!” 

“He knows he is taking chances! And he knows his relationship is doomed!” 

By this time John has stood up, panic flowing through his veins. Someone must have found out about him and Jamie. But how? They were careful!

“But it doesn’t make sense!” John panicked, “what I feel is real!” 

Everyone around him just let out a soft laugh, clearly in disbelief. 

“And your mother! God, how she will suffer!” This time, a girl stared him down, disgust covering her features. 

“Will it break your father to bear the shame?” A bit scoffed, “yes, you were a force in their divorce!” He smirked at him, deliberately toying with his emotions. 

“And will you drag that poor boy down with you? He’s unsure, you can change his mind! If you love him, let him go!” 

John shook his head violently in disbelief. How could they know about Jamie’s uncertainty? He knew Jamie loved him. Didn’t he? 

Suddenly, John’s mother appeared, a look of disapproval covering her face. Her arms crossed her chest as she looked at the student body. 

“Our first reading today is the story of how the best efforts of a single mother, a child can still go horribly, horribly wrong,” 

“Mom!” John called, looking incredibly betrayed and in disbelief. He hadn’t come out to her, how does she know? And why is she here? 

“For his eight birthday, John asked for an EZ-Bake oven. His father asked for a divorce.” 

John sulked down in his chair, gulping softly. He was hoping this wasn’t happening, he hoped it was a dream. 

“To me, the link between those two events was as strong as John’s attraction to my make-up table.” 

The entirety of the student body burst out into laughter, almost everyone turning to point and laugh at John, who had turned an almost scarlet shade of red due to sheer embarrassment. 

“We sent him to catholic boarding school, thinking it might help. But when he met his roommate, Jamie, the two locked eyes and I said to myself, Benedicta, you wanted grandkids. Instead, you’re going to get ambiguous Christmas cards from South Beach.” 

She sighed deeply, looking at her son. 

“It’s pure cockamamie that this isn’t a choice. John...please don’t do this to me.” She pleaded. 

Father Bain escorted Benedicta away from the altar, helping her take a seat in the front row among the students. He then, swiftly, made his way back to the stage and let his smile appear once more. 

“The peace of the lord be with you always.” 

“And also with you.” The student body echoed, taking their seats again. 

“Lord I am not worthy to receive you...” John looked ready to cry. His head fell into his hands as he prayed silently. After a short moment, his head raised and confusion set in. 

Everyone now appeared to be in mourning, all clad in black and one chair left empty. Slowly, Frank took to the stage, clearly looking distraught. 

“Is like to start with just a- if we could take a moment,” he paused to take a breath. Tears were now clearly falling down his face, “if maybe we were silent, or we had spoken...” 

John stood, trying to make his way to the front of the church, panic clearly flowing through him. It was clearly a funeral, but who’s? 

“Mom? Claire?” He looked around him, “Jenny? What is it?” 

Nobody answered him. 

“Is it me, Lord?” He looked at the stained glass portrait of Jesus, eyes full of tears, “is it me?” This time it was barely a whisper. 

Suddenly, everyone had began to shout bible passages at him. Particularly the ones that had openly condemned homosexuality. Some calling him an abomination. John felt ashamed and open, despite his arms being folded across his chest. He tried his best to cover himself, praying that it was all just a dream. 

John’s eyes opened suddenly and he rubbed them, subtly, he looked around him. Nobody seemed phased about anything that had happened around them. Clearly, it had just been a nightmare. The secret he held was a secret for a little while longer. He and Jamie were allowed to stay in their little bubble. But John wasn’t sure if he wanted to anymore. 

“Let us go forth, in peace to love and serve the Lord.” Father Bain smiled at the student body. 

“Thanks be to God.” Everyone chorused. 

Closing his bible, Father Bain led the students out of the church and requested they went to their respective classes. 

John remained there, desperate to feel at home with God. 

While he sat there, he realised something important. He would have to speak to Jamie about his feelings. But how?


End file.
